Which house do you think he is going to be in?
by shira135
Summary: Which house do you think hiccup is going to be in? "Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" ..."Slytherin" the hat yelled. the teens froze before shouting "WAIT WHAT?"


"What house do you think Hiccup is going to be in?" asked Fishlegs.

"It's obvious that it is Hufflepuff" answered Snoutlout while crossing his arms.

"Gryffindor" Astrid said confidently

"Those two are possible but he can go to Ravenclaw as well" fishlegs said. "How about Slytherin"

At the sentence the teens burst out laughing. "yeah…right, I don't think that house suits Hiccup at all"

"Hiccup Haddock"

Hiccup went to the front nearly tripping on the process causing some snickers from the students, he sat on a stool and sat straighter as the hat was placed on his head.

"Other people would assume you're in Hufflepuff because their first impression is that you're loyal and hardworking. Loyalty is faithfulness or a devotion to a person or cause, you are devoted in your ambition in the first place on becoming accepted in your village and never listening to your father's order or your mentor's. Too much for loyalty but I suppose you can have the hardworking, patience and caring. When you are training Toothless you have those things. You have to be patient and caring when you encountered toothless because well he is a dangerous dragon and you injured him he's not going to trust you immediately, you need to be hardworking on training toothless and building his tail fin." Said the Hat. Hiccup became restless the hat is taking longer deciding and the students are becoming agitated.

"Okay… so Hufflepuff then" Hiccup answered fidgeting with his sleeve he didn't mind being in Hufflepuff he would prefer it rather than Slytherin.

"I'm still not finished. Some people would place you in Ravenclaw because of your intelligence you are not the person to read books to gain knowledge. You like the unknown you want to experience so you can learn from it. You are curious and that will be the death of you. New discoveries excite you greatly, and you care much more about future possible discoveries than relics of the past like fighting dragons. You have no problems with being by yourselves, because you can always occupy yourself with your journal, books, theories or thoughts, but when you want to talk, you'll be upset if no one listens. As much as you try to not care about what others think, you hate it if people ridicule you for your beliefs, if only because you've thought about them so much. You are the most conflict-averse of all your peers, you tend to avoid conflict whenever possible, seeking creative solutions to avoid a fight. They would rather rely on their wits than their weapons."

"So Ravenclaw then?" Hiccup asked as he slumped on his sit.

"But you can…"

"Okay …just take your time, other students are waiting you know" Hiccup snapped, the other student who stood waiting to be sorted are becoming irritated.

"You can be in Gryffindor, you have proven yourself to be brave when you fought the red death. Gryffindor have high moral standards, and instinctively want to do the right thing. Whether the right thing is really the _right_ thing, which is left up to debate, but it is what feels correct to them, and it works for them. The positive aspects of this instinct are their bravery and strong will, because Gryffindor are often doers, not thinkers. They will not sit and weigh the aspects of what is best for them. You always think before you act but sometimes emotion get in the way and you end up doing some reckless things."

"…"

"Not gonna say anything okay then…Slytherin…they do not let their emotions or obligations get in their way because once they set goals, they fully intend to go for them, no matter what is in their path. So they don't truly mean to hurt someone when they do, they are just completely blunt and straightforward, a trait that can be seen more as shocking to the more emotional people. They may appear cold but they do care about few very selected friends. They tend to stick together because they may have a hard time finding allies in other houses, they being known as the black sheep of all houses. You can't take them down with words. They were already used to name-calling. They do not need your approval or consent, your opinions means nothing to them. The teens back from the village they jeered at you and you were hurt by them yet you paid no attention to them. You hide your feelings, disguising it with sarcasm so they won't get in your way in killing dragons but you saw yourself in the dragon, you found your ally. Slytherin tend to stick together remember. Night Fury are the rarest dragon, imagine how lonely it was. The village shunned you because they believe you're incapable, leaving you feeling lonely and unwanted. You've proven yourself to be resourceful and cunning for using the red death's size against it. When you're invention failed causing some people to get hurt. You didn't want to hurt people and look what you did but what did you do you invent more machines and some of results are…well…you…know. Despite everything you're still ambitious and when you insulted the villagers saying 'well you could do some less feeding don't you think' and with your always sarcastic comments villagers may find you a bit cold and rude. Well I see you're contented with what you have in the village but don't forget you still sought achievements. Do I need to remind you about the whole 'Stoick can't do it so I'm going to prove myself' from the portrait of Hiccup as a buff man" the hat said

"You finish now" said Hiccup.

"Nope"

"Oh…come on"

"I still don't know where to place you I mean people can be patient and hardworking to get what they want. They can be brave and do something really stupid to get what they want. I still don't know you're true nature."

"What…?" Hiccup raised his chin resting on his hand. "Do you think I'm some sort…evil…whatever…"

"No, no I don't think of that it's just that, sure you did rescue your village I think that was sincere but when you approach the dragon you felt some curiosity and this I feel the urge to learn and befriend this dragon that drive you to do something brave and approach the dragon while some people would kill it while it is defenceless or call help. You were always patient but the hard working bit… you might only did it to build toothless' fin or just to invent what kind of machine it is this time"

"Well I thought the villagers might appreciate my work but it didn't work but I discovered inventing. I decided to invent to gain some recognition but it bec to be a hobby I guess" answered Hiccup as he fidgeted with his sleeves."

"Very well then SLYHERIN"

"WAIT WHAT" yelled the teens attracting some attention to themselves.

* * *

I might do a reaction chapter from the teens' pov.

pls review and tell me what you think


End file.
